<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Improvizace od Ravenny C. Tan by bedrníka (pimpinella)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592985">Improvizace od Ravenny C. Tan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka'>bedrníka (pimpinella)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, M/M, Překlad, Translation, taky trochu Snape/Lucius, výprask</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obyčejná improvizace může jednoho zavést na zajímavá místa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Isaacs/Alan Rickman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Improvizace od Ravenny C. Tan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/714104">Improvisation</a> by ravenna_c_tan.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Autorská poznámka: </p>
<p>Pozor, tahle povídka je čiročirá a naprostá fikce. Děj i podrobně popsaný sex jsou plody fantazie autorky a neodpovídají skutečnosti - alespoň ne vědomě.</p>
<p>Narážky na přijímací rituály formou výprasku, které se v povídce objevují, odrážejí tradice britských internátních škol. V Bradavicích se sice, pokud víme, nic podobného neděje, ale na jiných britských internátních školách ano, a oběma hercům by to bylo známo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Začalo to celkem nevinně. A není to tak vždycky? Byla to jen taková legrácka, malá improvizačka v kostymérně. Alan samozřejmě dělal už na prvním filmu, a tak věděl, kde co je, a ochotně nováčka nasměroval bludištěm Leavesdenu ke kostýmům. Měnili mu pro druhý film vizáž, nebo-li jak mi se smíchem sdělil: „dostanu nějaký nový, vylepšený kouzelnický hábit, ve kterém budu opravdu moct létat“.

</p><p>„A ještě vám odsaje veškerý pot,“ doplnil jsem svým nejlepším reklamním hlasem.

</p><p>„Přesně.“

</p><p>A tak jsme oba o pár hodin později stáli v černém před zrcadly a ksichtili se jako malí kluci. Tedy, ksichtili není to pravé slovo, protože jsme se oba snažili o co nejpřísnější a nejvážnější výrazy. Jsme koneckonců hrůzu nahánějící postavy. Temné. Mohlo by se dokonce říct až zlé.

</p><p>Naprosto se nám to nedařilo. Myslím, že to byl Alan, kdo se zahihňal první. Herectví je občas jen komplikovaná hra na převleky a i ve vážných kusech je smích nakažlivý. Což byla příhodná chvíle vyzkoušet si hlas Luciuse Malfoye.

</p><p>„Ale, pane profesore Snape,“ protáhl jsem s důrazem na slova pane profesore, jako bych nevěřil, že si ten titul zaslouží, „takové chování se k vám nehodí.“

</p><p>K čertu s tím Rickmanem. Obličej mu zapadl do role, jako kdybych stiskl vypínač. „Můžete sedět ve školní radě, pane Malfoyi,“ téměř zavrčel, „ale mně nerozkazujete.“

</p><p>Podotýkám, že když jsem se dostal k roli Malfoye, přečetl jsem si celého Harryho Pottera. Ne, nepřečetl. Zhltl. Nejedl jsem, nespal jsem, však víte. Takže jsem měl docela na čem stavět. Přistoupil jsem blíž, ztišil hlas, a když se jeho oči setkaly s mýma, zašeptal jsem: „Ale kdepak, vy a já dobře víme, čí rozkazy skutečně posloucháte.“ Chytil jsem ho za zápěstí, což naše hábity hladce skryly.

</p><p>„Vy se odvažujete...“ zasyčel a jeho rozhořčení bylo tak hmatatelné, že jsem skrz rukavice kostýmu cítil, jak z něj stoupá horko. S Alanem je legrace.

</p><p>„No tak, Snape, proč hned tak nedůtklivě?“ Alan je o něco vyšší než já, ale hlas Luciuse Malfoye praví, nezávisle na obsahu dialogu: <i>Jsem lepší než ty. Jsem nad tebou a ty se mi pokloň.</i> Ach ano a ještě: <i>Mám postranní úmysly</i>. „Máme toho přece... tolik společného.“

</p><p>Pak jsem od něj nonšalantně odstoupil, ale dál jsem se do něj vpíjel očima. „Prozraďte mi, pane profesore, jak si podle vašeho názoru vede můj syn v Bradavicích?“ Bože, bylo to tak snadné, taková legrace, vložit do toho hlasu všelijaké náznaky.

</p><p>Alan je moc dobrý herec, aby mu cokoliv z toho uniklo. „Draco si známky, získané pod mým vedením, plně zaslouží,“ odpověděl mi hlasem jako med. 

</p><p>„Výtečně. Očekávám, že mu věnujete zvláštní pozornost, s ohledem na naše... společné zájmy.“

</p><p>Rickman se mi sarkasticky uklonil. Neptejte se, jak z jinak ukázkové úklony udělal sarkastickou. Možná to bylo v pohybu ramen. Nebo v tom, jak zúžil oči. Obecenstvu i kameře by to mohlo ujít, ale když s ním stojíte v jedné místnosti, všimnete si.

</p><p>Pak jsme se zase dali do smíchu. Během natáčení jsme se moc neviděli, protože jsme každý točil jindy. Pozvání na večeři mi od něj přišlo, až když bylo po natáčení, ale to už jsem letěl do Los Angeles něco namluvit a musel jsem odmítnout. Na premiéře jsme prohodili pár slov, jenže tam jste vždycky ve víru lidí a publicity a fotografů a nemáte čas si popovídat – jako na svatbě, jen ještě horší. V L. A. i v Londýně jsme se letmo potkali, na filmařských večírcích a podobně, ale to jsme si neřekli víc než ahoj, jak se daří ženě.

</p><p>Měl bych podotknout, že Alanova žena není ve skutečnosti jeho žena. Žije v dlouhotrvajícím vztahu s báječnou dámou jménem Rima, a když říkám dlouhotrvající, myslím tím, že moje dvaadvacetileté soužití s mojí ženou vypadá v porovnání jako zálet. Rima a Alan jsou spolu už od šedesátých. Možná je v jejich partnerství něco z mentality té doby, poněvadž spolu nebydlí a jednou jsem četl rozhovor, ve kterém Alan řekl: „Myslím, že každý vztah by se měl řídit vlastními pravidly. Rima je tolerantní. Neskutečně tolerantní. Neuvěřitelně tolerantní. Téměř kandidátka na světici.“

</p><p>Myslím, že to bylo tohle prohlášení, co mi nasadilo brouka do hlavy, ale popravdě jsem se od toho našeho dostaveníčka v kostymérně nemohl zbavit představy jeho podmračeného pohledu, jeho intenzivních očí. Následující příležitost skutečně si promluvit jsme měli na natáčení Ohnivého poháru – jelikož moje postava ve třetím filmu nevystupovala – o nějaké tři roky později a já jsem se podvědomě snažil sehrát nějakou podobnou scénku. Nechápejte mě špatně, ty děti jsou úžasné, ale s hercem jako Alan Rickman člověk zkrátka touží vstoupit na onu vysokou scénu, kam  herecké umění dokáže vystoupat.

</p><p>Moje šance přišla jeden večer v Leavesdenu. Když už mi nasadí paruku, tak si ji samozřejmě nesundám, dokud si nejsem absolutně jistý, že už se žádný další záběr točit nebude. Nasazení samosebou dlouho trvá. A zvykl jsem si všude nosit svou hůlku s hadí hlavou, tu, co jí asistenti produkce láskyplně přezdívají „pasácká“. Štáb měl na krku bandu teenagerů, takže jsem se za svoje rekvizity cítil tak trochu odpovědný. Tudíž jsem byl napůl v kostýmu, sice bez toho bohatého svrchního hábitu, ale v účesu a s hůlkou v ruce, a čekal jsem, až mě zavolají.

</p><p>Ve studiu je jeden málo používaný interiér, který představuje zmijozelskou společenskou místnost. Podstatné je, že se pyšní pohovkami a křesly, a tak ji většina dospělých herců používá de facto jako odpočívárnu. Některé křeslo čas od času zmizí do jiné scény, ale místnost samotnou nestrhli, a tak si do ní herci chodí posedět.

</p><p>Byl tu Alan, ve vší Snapeovské nádheře, a živě s někým mluvil po telefonu, a taky tu byla Maggie, která se mnou chvíli klábosila, než ji produkční asistent odvedl před kamery. Svoje sólové výstupy jsme točili většinou po večerech, kdy děti nebyly kvůli pracovním předpisům k dispozici.

</p><p>O několik minut později Alan stále mluvil a já jsem se už začínal cítit trochu nepohodlně, že jeho hovor poslouchám, jenže co jsem měl dělat, a jeho hlas, však víte, jak se jeho hlas nese.

</p><p>Když mobil konečně zaklapl a strčil do kapsy v hábitu, nemohl jsem si zkrátka pomoct. Položil jsem mu na rameno hůlku a prohlásil: „Ale, ale, pane profesore, doufám, že máte na té mudlovské vymyšlenosti umlčující zaklínadlo.“

</p><p>Otočil se ke mně se žhnoucíma očima. Nikdo neumí spalující pohled jako Alan Rickman a to, co vidíte na plátně, není nic proti tomu, jaké to je, když mu stojíte tváří v tvář. „Luciusi,“ řekl hlasem přetékajícím souzněním i antagonismem zároveň.

</p><p>O překot jsem přemýšlel. Co tyhle dvě postavy spojuje? Nemohl jsem si vzpomenout, jestli se v knížkách píše, že se znali už ve škole, ale bylo zřejmé, že jsou oba ze Zmijozelu. Toho jsem se chytil. „Milé, vidět vás zase tady, na našem starém působišti. Vzpomínám si, jako by to bylo včera, na váš... přijímací výprask do Zmijozelu.“

</p><p>Něco v Alanovi při mých slovech sepnulo a já viděl, že na mou hru přistoupí. Proto jsou improvizace taková legrace, takové skoro telepatické okamžiky s jiným hercem. Narovnal se, ale současně to vypadalo, jako by se trochu přikrčil, když velice odměřeně, jako kdyby něco skrýval, řekl: „Můj první rok je už hodně daleko.“

</p><p>Zvedl jsem mu bradu hůlkou, jako bych já byl ten vyšší. Netuším, odkud se ve mně vzalo, co jsem mu na to řekl: „Chybí ti to, co?“

</p><p>Vzdor, hněv, ale záblesk zaváhání. „V žádném případě.“

</p><p>Lucius Malfoy, ztělesnění dominance. Přistoupil jsem blíž. „Ale ano. Chybím ti.“ A Rickman, bože můj, pohnul rukou nepatrně mým směrem a pak ji sevřel v pěst, sklopil oči a <i>zalhal</i>, když zopakoval: „Nechybíš.“

</p><p>V tu chvíli jsem ho chytil za bradu – napůl jsem při tom litoval, že nemám svoje rukavice, a řekl jsem: „Otevři ústa, ty hádku, a ukaž mi ten svůj rozeklaný jazyk, kterým takhle lžeš.“

</p><p>Měl jsem to lehké. Lucius Malfoy nemá moc scén a není moc komplikovaný. Je to prvoplánová postava. Ale Snape, ten je samá klička a záludnost a skrytá motivacem, a právě proto si na něj obstarali Alana Rickmana. Čelist pevně stisknutou, Alan zvedl oči a v nich jsem viděl, jak Severuse Snapea nechal projít myšlenkovým procesem od hněvu, vzdoru, myšlenek na útěk až konečně k podrobení se. Otevřel rty.

</p><p>Políbil jsem ho s takovou silou, že jsem si přitom možná poranil ret o vlastní zuby.

</p><p>Když jsme se od sebe odtrhli, Alan si odkašlal a řekl: „Jasone, máš večer volno? Co bys řekl na večeři?“

</p><p>O několik hodin později jsme se usadili ve čtvrti kaváren ve Watfordu, v reastauraci s bílými ubrusy kousek od High Street, kterou Alan zjevně znal. Nad sklenkou, možná dvěma vína a nad předkrmy jsme klábosili o ničem, a teprve někde kolem hlavního chodu jsme se dostali k, ehm, jádru pudla. A já jsem poněkud šokoval sám sebe tím, že jsem na to sám zavedl řeč.

</p><p>„Tu dnešní improvizaci jsem si docela užil,“ řekl jsem a soustředěně se věnoval svému příboru, abych se mu zatím nemusel podívat do očí.

</p><p>„Chystal jsem se říct totéž,“ řekl a zakroužil ve sklence rubínově rudým Côte-du-Rhône. „Ty dvě postavy jsou si při zběžném pohledu tak podobné, a přesto pocházejí z tak odlišného prostředí. Skoro mě až napadá, jestli Snape svoje vystupování nezaložil na Luciusovi.“

</p><p>O tom jsem nikdy nepřemýšlel. „Jestli spolu chodili do školy...“

</p><p>„A Lucius ho takříkajíc vzal pod svoje křídla.“ Tehdy už jsme všichni měli přečtenou pátou knihu a říká se, že Jo Rowlingová Alanovi prozradila něco z budoucnosti jeho postavy, aby se mu líp hrála, ačkoliv já jsem to z něj nikdy nemámil. „Chudý, umaštěný kluk s nečistou krví, co se snaží prosadit v kouzelnické internátní škole. Chodil jsi na internátní školu, Jasone?“ Jeho otázka mě zaskočila, ale než jsem mohl odpovědět, pokračoval: „Ne, počkej, nechci to vědět. Ale co říkáš mojí teorii?“

</p><p>„Že Lucius Malfoy byl Snapeův vzor? Tomu bych rozhodně dokázal věřit.“ Teď jsme se dívali jeden na druhého. „Doufám, že jsem dneska... nezašel moc daleko.“

</p><p>„<i>Au contraire, mon frère</i>,“ řekl. „Je to fascinující směr úvah.“

</p><p>„Fascinující?“

</p><p>„Vysoce zajímavý.“ A v očích se mu zablesklo, jako když kočka zahlédne myš.

</p><p>A teď si laskavě připomeňte, že Alan Rickman je skoro o dvacet let starší než já, stokrát lepší herec a, jak jsem řekl na konkurzu na roli Luise v <i>Andělech v Americe</i>, já hraju všechny tyhle drsné hochy a hrdlořezy a silné, komplikované postavy, ale v reálu jsem krčící se, neurotický židovský uzlíček nervů. Kdybych řekl, že mi naháněl strach, nebylo by to zdaleka výstižné. V tuhle chvíli bych za normálních okolností stočil rozhovor zpátky k internátní škole nebo něčemu podobnému. K právům třeba.

</p><p>Ale to jsem neudělal. Podíval jsem se na něj svrchu, po Malfoyovsku. „Kdy jdeš zítra na plac?“

</p><p>„Až ve dvě.“ Pozvedl obočí. „A už jsem se díval. Ty máš být v maskérně až ve dvanáct.“

</p><p>Někdo tu plánoval dopředu. Chtěl jsem si ale být jistý. „A Rimě to nevadí?“

</p><p>„Nikoliv. Ví, jak nesnadné je pro mě najít někoho, kdo se nebojí se mnou... takhle stýkat.“

</p><p>No, v tu chvíli jsem těžko mohl přiznat, jaký mi nahání strach, že?

</p><p>Pokračoval. „A tvoje žena?“

</p><p>Na to jsem nemohl odpovědět, takže jsem se k tomu nevyjádřil. Založil jsem si ruce na prsou a naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Narcisa mi nerozkazuje.“

</p><p>Tváří se mu mihl náznak úsměvu, než zase nasadil Snapeovský výraz. „Jistěže ne.“

</p><p>Na dezert jsme nezůstali. Byl jsem strašně hrubý na číšníka, ale nechal jsem mu velké dýško. Na cestu do Alanova bytu si nepamatuju. Možná proto, že jsem tam tak úplně nebyl. Byl tam Lucius Malfoy. Nebo možná proto, že jediné, na co se můj mozek v tu chvíli dokázal soustředit, bylo zhruba <i>Zatraceně, tohle je Alana Rickman, kdo tu vedle tebe sedí!</i> Díky Bohu za Malfoyův ledový klid.

</p><p>Možná jsem se dokonce trochu ušklíbl, když jsme vešli do ložnice. „Prozraďte mi, profesore,“ znova jsem na to slovo položil důraz,“ „těšíte se stejně jako já na znovuobnovení naší známosti?“

</p><p>A bylo to tu zas, ten sled hněvu, vzdoru, myšlenek na útěk... podrobení se. Opatrnými slovy vykličkoval. „Já... vám děkuji za vaši pozornost, Luciusi.“

</p><p>„Nezdá se mi, že byste si toho dostatečně cenil, Snape.“ Jak já jsem si přál mít teď tu hůlku. „Můžu jít...“

</p><p>„Ne!“ Rezignaci v jeho očích přebil hlad – a pod ním jsem viděl Alana, jak nás vzrušeně postrkuje kupředu, když klesl na kolena. Při tom pohledu se mi pěnila krev. Jen si to vezměte, už to bylo přes dvě desítky let od práv a mého krátkého bisexuálního experimentování. Nejspíš to nebyla jen náhoda, že v té samé době jsem se dostal k hraní a divadlu. Ale ještě si přede mnou nikdy žádný muž neklekl, zvlášť ne proto, že by mi chtěl... ukázat, jak si mě cení. Pokud jsem vůbec měl nějaké pochyby, jestli na tuhle scénu, fyzicky, mám, vytratily se, když se s neodbytností téměř bolestnou přihlásila moje erekce.

</p><p>Rozepnul mi poklopec chvějícími se prsty, těžko říct, jestli skutečnou nedočkavostí, nebo jen v rámci role. Nezáleželo na tom. Vytáhl můj penis ven a uctivě o něj otřel tvář.

</p><p>„Chyběl jsem ti?“ zasyčel jsem, tak tak, že jsem udržel oči otevřené a nevypadl z role.

</p><p>„Ach ano,“ odpověděl, než mě vzal do úst.

</p><p>Nejspíš jsem tomu mohl dát volný průběh, ať skončíme kdekoliv, a dál už neříct ani slovo. Ale až moc mě to bavilo a utkvělo mi, jak říkal, že potřebuje někoho, kdo se ho nebojí. Nechal jsem ho kouřit mě, dokud jsem se už skoro nemohl udržet, a pak jsem ho pleskl po tváři, až mě lehce škrábl zuby, jak se ode mě odtahoval.

</p><p>„Nečistokrevná děvko,“ řekl jsem. „Tohle jsem tě naučil? Na postel. Ihned.“

</p><p>Vyškrábal se na nohy, v očích mu zase zaplál ten úžasný antagonismus, ale poslechl.

</p><p>„A šaty dolů.“ Začal se svlékat a já ho se založenýma rukama pozoroval. Alan Rickman má tělo, za které by většina lidí jeho věku vraždila, a přesto bylo vidět, jak se postava Snapea schovává, nebo se o to pokouší. Když byl z větší části svlečený, zatlačil jsem ho jednou rukou dozadu a druhou jsem mu přejel po prsou. „Ne, ne, Severusi. Přede mnou nic skrývat nebudeš.“

</p><p>Sklouzl jsem prsty dolů a projel mnou blesk, když jsem narazil na jeho erekci. Byla přesně jako v brakových románech. Horká, tvrdá, pulzující, vzpínající se a tak dále. Já jsem se cítil dost podobně, sotva Alan zasténal.

</p><p>Jediný problém byl, že já, ten nezkušený, jsem měl hlavní slovo. No, mohl jsem si za to sám. V každé improvizaci se vedoucí role přelévá z jednoho na druhého a já byl zvědavý, jaký zvrat ji asi přesune na Alana, aniž bychom se vymknuli svým postavám.

</p><p>Hmm. Shodil jsem ze sebe zbytek šatů a položil si Alana přes klín. „Vzpomínáš si na svoje přijetí do Zmijozelu, Severusi?“

</p><p>„Jako by to bylo včera,“ nezapomněl Alan na moji odpolední repliku a snažil se znít váhavě, ale buď Alanova nebo Snapeova nedočkavost se draly na povrch.

</p><p>„Malá děvko,“ řekl jsem, náhle zasažený inspirací. „Nechal sis tu plácačku?“

</p><p>„Shodou okolností, ano.“ Jak nejlíp to šlo z nešikovného místa na mých kolenou, ukázal na noční stolek.

</p><p>Levou rukou jsem otevřel šuplík. Byly v něm nějaké brakové romány, tuba lubrikantu, páska přes oči, pár dalších nástrojů a plácačka z napohled exotického tvrdého dřeva.

</p><p>Přejel jsem plácačkou po jeho holém zadku a on zasténal. „A vzpomínáš si, kolik jsi zamlada uměl snést, Severusi?“

</p><p>„Myslím... myslím, že padesát.“

</p><p>„Ale teď jsi starší,“ dechl jsem mu do ucha. „Určitě zvládneš šedesát.“ Tohle jsem nikdy nedělal, a tak jsem netušil, jestli je můj návrh ještě rozumný, ale když souhlasí s padesáti, je deset navíc nad rámec jeho možností? Ostatně vždycky může poprosit o milost... penis mi při tom pomyšlení ve vězení pod jeho tělem poskočil.

</p><p>Alan jenom přikývl, napjatý očekáváním, jeho vlastní penis přitisknutý k mému stehnu. Levou rukou jsem si ho přidržel a pravou jsem máchl plácačkou.

</p><p>Nebyl jsem připravený na to, jak hlasitě ta rána bude znít, a nadskočil jsem překvapením stejně jako on bolestí. Umlčovací kouzlo by se v tu chvíli docela hodilo. Po desáté ráně už v sobě reakce nedokázal udržet, po třicáté začal křičet. A že tenhle chlap umí křičet. Výkřiky se změnily v „Luciusi! Prosím!“ někde kolem čtyřicáté rány a já jsem zpomalil, ale nepolevil. Pokračoval jsem s neztenčenou silou, jen jsem mu dával trochu víc času každou ránu řádně vstřebat. Zadek mu žhnul a třásl se po celém těle.

</p><p>„No tak, Severusi, zvládneš to. Pro mě.“ Mezi jednotlivými údery jsem ho teď hladil po zádech a pobízel jsem ho, aby mi přirážel k noze, zatímco jsem se připravoval ho znova uhodit. „Už jen deset.“ Začal jsem pozpátku odpočítávat a on se s každým úderem třásl víc a víc, prohýbal záda a zarýval mi prsty do nohy, až jsme došli k finální ráně a on se na mě s posledním výkřikem prudce udělal a pak docela ochabl.

</p><p>„Na postel,“ řekl jsem a v touze po vyvrcholení jsem ani nevěnoval pozornost jeho semenu na své noze. Když vylezl na postel, jeho zčervenalá kůže mě přímo lákala a já ho přitiskl tváří dolů a olízl jeho zbitý zadek, až zasténal. Pak jsem zajel jazykem do mezery mezi jeho půlkami a on mi vyšel vstříc.

</p><p>„Já... do... prosím...“ vydechl, jako by už nebyl schopen souvislé řeči. „Chci tě celého.“

</p><p>Co tím myslí, bylo jasné. „Mám použít tenhle <i>lektvar</i>?“ zeptal jsem se téměř se smíchem a vytáhl ze šuplíku lubrikant.

</p><p>„Všechno, co potřebuješ, je tam.“ Takže nakonec ho přece jen schopnost souvisle se vyjádřit neopustila.

</p><p>Narážku jsem pochopil a vyndal kondom, natáhl si ho a znovu vzal do ruky lubrikant. Trochu jsem si nalil na ruku – hm, měl příjemnou vůni – a natřel se jím. Pak jsem si ještě vylil trochu mezi prostředníček a ukazováček a připravil jeho. Zvuky, které u toho vydával, nedokážu ani popsat ani reprodukovat. Pocítil jsem nutkání zopakovat: „Že jsem ti chyběl?“

</p><p>„Ano...“

</p><p>Zaujmout správnou polohu si z mé strany žádalo trochu přemýšlení. Nakonec jsem jednu nohu dal mezi jeho, jednu pokrčil, jednu ruku jsem mu položil na bok a druhou vedl svůj penis.

</p><p>Znovu vydal ten zvuk. Nebo jsem to možná byl já, hrdelní, toužebný, v extázi.

</p><p>Když jsem byl v něm, pohladil jsem ho rukama po zádech a zkusmo se pohnul. Oba jsme zasténali. Zopakoval jsem ten pohyb s větší jistotou. Nejsem si úplně jistý, kdy přesně se to stalo, ale oba jsme vypadli z rolí a byl jsem to já, kdo šukal Alana Rickmana, až nevěděl, čí je. A nesmírně si to užíval, musím dodat.

</p><p>Jak jsem se blížil k vrcholu, myslím, že jsem mu řekl i „Alane“ a on sevřel svaly ještě víc a já jsem se se zavytím udělal a přirazil tak prudce, že čelo postele narazilo do stěny a mně se před očima roztančily hvězdičky.

</p><p>Když jsem se z něj vytáhl, překvapeně jsem zjistil, že se třesu. Pronesl jsem něco jako „no teda“.

</p><p>A on mě vzal do náruče a držel mě, a pak mě políbil do vlasů a řekl: „Děkuju. Strašně moc ti děkuju.“

</p><p>„Proč ‚není zač‘ zní naprosto nedostatečně?“ zeptal jsem se a spokojeně mu přitiskl tvář na prsa. „Já děkuju tobě. Teď jen kdybych se tak dokázal přestat třást.“

</p><p>„To se mi stává často, po hodně intenzivní scéně,“ řekl on. „Dost nepraktické, když je potřeba ji sjet znova.“


</p><p>„Jo,“ přitakal jsem. Třas pomalu střídala malátnost. Pak to ve mně najednou hrklo. Odtáhl jsem se a podíval se mu do tváře. „Nech mě hádat,“ řekl s pobaveným úsměvem. „Právě sis pomyslel ‚Bože, právě jsem vojel Alana Rickmana‘.“

</p><p>„To a právě jsem si uvědomil, co řeknu Emmě?“

</p><p>Tváří se mu mihl výraz porozumění. „Nikdy jsi jí tu možnost nenaznačil?“

</p><p>Zasmál jsem se, ale nebyl jsem si jistý, jestli mu svedu vysvětlit, co je na tom tak legračního. „No, když jsem točil s Charliz Theronovou, tak jsme o tom vlastně mluvili.“

</p><p>„To je to, kde ses převlékal do ženských šatů?“

</p><p>„Jo, přesně to. A ona mě tak trochu pobízela, abych... experimentoval.“ Ačkoliv přímo neřekla, abych udělal zrovna tohle. Přesto jsem měl pocit, že by to pochopila. „Ale jak jí řeknu, že jsi to <i>ty</i>? Z toho ji trefí. Absolutně tě zbožňuje.“

</p><p>„No aspoň by to mělo být snazší než jí říct, že se ti postavil s hercem, kterého nesnáší, ne?“ Začal se převalovat, až odhrnul peřinu a vlezl si pod ni. „Měl by ses taky přikrýt, jestli nemáš v úmyslu jít jí zavolat hned teď.“

</p><p>„Ne, myslím, že s tím radši počkám přinejmenším na ráno.“

</p><p>Když si mě znova přitáhl k sobě, jeho hlas byl vážný. „Upřímně doufám, že ti dá svolení. Protože bych si to moc rád... sjel znova.“ A políbil mě na čelo.

</p><p>Jak jsem řekl, začalo to docela nevinně.</p>
<p>- konec -</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>